Unlock This Heart
by colabear
Summary: Ranma and Akane fic. A story set 7 years later, and how they changed.
1. Chapter 1

"You going to dump me?" my voice was strangely calm as I held my cell phone with one hand and drove with the other, looking for any free space to park my car. I could hear him breathing at the other end, "well?" I chuckled, weird how I can find this situation remotely funny. I slammed my car door and walked into the supermarket. We started arguing ever since he got back from a trip with his parents. The fact that he left without visiting me for at least ten minutes on his way home 4 days before, left me seething in my anger during the holiday. It was the last straw so here I was giving him the easy way out, willing him to just dump me so I can move on with my life. I wasn't an idiot I knew the relationship was over, but it felt surreal nonetheless.

As I walked down the empty aisles of the supermarket looking for what I came here for cleaning supplies, "As cruel as it sounds, yes, I'm breaking up with you" his voice barely a whisper, and I exhaled not realizing I was holding my breath. "okay, what changed your mind?" I questioned, wanting to know why I wasn't good enough. "it's just….I began to see you more like a friend, I wanted to do this in person not over the phone." "This is fine, I wouldn't want to cry in front of you" my voice choking a bit, I wasn't going to let this man get the pleasure of hearing me cry, I blinked back the tears and moved on the aisle, grabbing bananas, that my jumbled mind reminded me I needed. "I'm sorry, I stopped loving you a month ago, didn't you noticed how I changed?" he asked as a sob escaped his lips. He was crying, and instead of feeling bad, I was pissed. How dare he start crying when he was the one who caused me pain, I was sick of it, sick of him, tired of always listening to him bitch about how horrible his life was. "I guess I can't change how you feel, I'll talk to you later", I snapped the phone and paid for my groceries.

There was no way in hell I would talk to him again, no way, I was going to erase him out of my life. I drove home in silence, listening to every rap song I had in my possession, I was enraged. Two years, I spent two years with him, I wasted my time loving him. Now I knew better, if anything now I know what I really need in a man. Someone who was confident and had some sense of a future. Why the hell did I go out with him? I thought as I laid in bed, I gave him everything my time, my heart, hell even my body. A sob escaped my lips then and the hot tears streamed down my face. I let myself cry, I yelled cursing his name, "Damn you Edward, damn you and your pathetic life". It took me twenty minutes to cry, ten for each year I suppose. That's all I allowed myself to mourn him, I wanted to erase everything that happened out of my mind. "You will survive this Akane Tendo" I said to myself, as sleep took over my exhausted mind.

Unlock This heart By Colabear

I woke up in a daze, events from the night before flooding my brain. I sighed and reached for the phone, dialing the number automatically.  
"Hey"  
"Hey, Terry, how are you"  
"I'm good Akane, why are you up so early"  
"We broke up" I said as I pulled some juice out of the fridge, not feeling that hungry.  
"WHAT? WHEN WAS THIS?" Terry practically screamed her head off.  
"Last night, I'm doing good though, I knew it was coming sooner or later"  
"You should have called me"  
"I didn't want to disturb you and you're husband" I lied, frankly I wasn't in the right mindset to talk to anyone last night.  
"Are you sure you're alright"  
"Yes, I am…Listen I have to go, I'll call you later" "Ok, call me anytime. That jerk lost the best thing that happened to him, when he let you go, you know that right"  
I smiled, "I know, thanks Terry".

I hung up the phone and dialed the next number, my sister Kasumi. "Moshi, moshi"  
"Kasumi, it's me" I could hear my nephew and niece fighting in the background. All of the sudden I began to miss them terribly, here I was across the pacific ocean alone for the past seven years.  
"Akane! How are you?" "I'm doing okay, just wanted to let you know that Edward and I broke up"  
"Oh, Akane. I'm sorry to hear that, I know he meant a lot to you. Are you okay? Maybe you should come to Nerima, to get away." My sister has tried to get me to move back, she hated the idea of me moving to another continent, but respected my decision in the end.  
"No, I'm fine, really. We were just not meant to be, that's life, you know"  
"I just hate thinking that you are there without your family"  
"I know, sis. I'm good, don't worry. How's everybody else doing?"  
My sister then proceeded to tell me about everyone's well being. Dad was still living at home, happy with the way that Ranma was running the dojo. I still couldn't picture Ranma teaching there, it was just too weird. Nabiki my sister told me was taking the business world by storm in Tokyo and Kasumi was happy staying home and taking care of her children and her husband, Dr. Tofu. We said our good byes, and my apartment felt extremely empty then.

I sighed and went into my room, I began the process of throwing away everything that Edward gave me or reminded me of him. It wasn't much to say the least, since he had no job and was a student in college. I ripped up pictures, threw away teddy bears and random gifts. Afterwards, I stood in my room, satisfied with my decision. I took a long shower, got dressed, and continued to live my normal life. "This is too easy, I'll be over him in no time"….but deep down I knew I was just starting the healing process.

Author's note:  
Colabear is back from the great beyond! I know, I've been gone for three years, but unfortunately life happened and nursing school consumed my world. I'll finish the evil within, but I wanted to throw this story out there, since some of it is based on true events. So be kind with the flames and let me know how I can make it better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

_Three months later……_

I stood in the middle of my bedroom, clothes scattered everywhere my suitcase on the bed. 'Easy to forget him….easy my ass!' I thought in frustration. The past three months were horrible, sure I tried to move on and it worked for awhile. But after having a relationship for two years, my days began to feel empty. I haven't even gone to see a movie, and we went to see them every weekend. I sighed as I packed some more clothes, I missed hanging out together, cooking for each other or just having someone to talk to. I felt the stinging of tears in my eyes and shook my head from those thoughts and focused on my trip.

I need to get away from here for a little bit, Terry agreed and told me to just relax and enjoy, I'll see things in a new perspective when I return she told me. I retied my hair in a loose ponytail as I began searching for my shoes. Then it hit me that I haven't taken a vacation in 5 years, I got so involved in my advertisement career, I didn't have time to take an extended vacation. I hurried to pack my toiletries, knowing I had a few minutes before the taxi arrived. I closed my suitcase, brushed my hair and grabbed my jean jacket just in time to see the taxi drive up to my apartment building.

As the taxi drove through the streets of San Francisco, I leaned my head back and thought of the few dates my co-workers arranged for me. Dating was tough, as I recalled one occasion where the guy just sat there not contributing more to the conversation, just answered my question without elaborating. That dinner was pure torture, I would have rather stayed home and watched TV. I felt the taxi stop and stepped out of the car, grabbed my suitcase and went to the check-in counter. I walked towards the gate and noticed that my flight was boarding. I went into the plane found my seat and was happen to note that no one would be sitting next to me.

I got comfortable knowing that this will be a long flight. I closed my eyes and thought about my family, Kasumi called a few times to check on me and so did Nabiki asking if she could do anything to ruin "the jerk that broke your heart" as she so eloquently put it. I smiled and thought of how much we have changed. At that point I let my mind wander to the one person that I didn't let myself think about, Ranma. I haven't seen him since Kasumi's wedding five years ago and that was just plain uncomfortable, we didn't even talk to each other. Everything changed after Jusendo, but the biggest turning point was after the failed wedding. I remember the choice I made that night……

_Seven years ago……_

I stood in my room, staring at my crumpled wedding dress, singed at the ends due to the bombs that occurred during the ceremony. _Those idiots! It's unbelievable that they set off bombs at someone's wedding with innocent bystanders inside. I knew there were going to be a few unhappy people, but I never thought they would want to kill me_. I sighed as I walked towards my window tightening the belt around my robe, I stared out and saw the dojo, with a gaping hole on the roof and smoke still floating out into the gray sky. What's going on with my life? I thought feeling the tears well up, I closed my eyes tight not wanting to cry anymore.

Ever since Jusendo I thought things would change, everyone would see that the craziness was getting out of hand, but it was just wishful thinking. Wishful thinking to believe that Ranma told me that he loved me as I lay dying in his arms. He denied it before the ceremony, his expressions hurting me more than his words. As if admitting he cared for me would kill him, but he didn't see the hurt in my eyes. And me being foolish, still loved him enough to go through with the wedding so he can finally get his cure. _And that turned out wonderfully! _I thought.

I turned away from the window and changed into my pajamas, I didn't want to talk to anyone and had no appetite, so I laid in bed thinking about my future. My life since Ranma came has been constant chaos, but it never changes, none of us has grown up. Nabiki has made plans to go to college, and I have just been here fighting off weird fiances, guys kidnapping me, and trying to get the attention of Ranma. At the end of the day I have nothing, my grades have dropped and I have no idea what to study or even what college to attend. Well not anymore, after the display of events today I needed to put me first, not Ranma, not my family. I have to change the way I'm living my life, starting tomorrow everything will change.

I woke up the next morning and got ready for breakfast. Everyone was already at the table, eating in silence. I sat next to Ranma and he just dug into his meal, completely ignoring me. I sighed and ate, not really tasting the food. After Nabiki and Kasumi ran out of the dining room, our fathers told us that due to the damages caused by our admirers, the wedding will have to be postponed. Ranma just hung his head and said nothing, I knew it was time to make my decision.

"Father, Mr. Saotome, I have a request to make" I said, and noticed that Ranma finally showed signs of life by lifting his head.

"Of course my dear daughter, any particular theme that you want to do for the next wedding?" I love my father dearly, but I swear sometimes he just gets on my nerves. I took a deep breath and said the words that would change my relationship with Ranma.

"I want to break off the engagement" Ranma snapped his head up and turned to look at me, I chose to ignore him and looked into my father's eyes.

"Come, come Akane, you're just upset" Uncle Tendo said in a condescending tone that I did not appreciate.

"That's right my dear, just let things settle down and everything will be back to normal", my father agreed.

I felt my anger rise up and counted to ten. "Back to normal, back to normal!!!!! Since when have things ever been normal dad?!?! I'm engaged to a guy who doesn't love me, I'm wanted dead by three women and I almost died a few days ago!!!! Tell me, how is that normal!?!" I slammed my fist against the table, making all three men jump.

"I just want my life back. I don't want to be in this engagement if there's no love in it" I spoke the last part softly. I took a peek at Ranma and he just stared ahead at the wall, his expression unreadable.

"….But the dojo, Akane, you're are both the heirs, we need to unite the schools" I heard my dad say.

"Please dad, we all know that Ranma was going to take over the dojo when he got here, what do you need me for?"

I heard both my dad and uncle Saotome sigh, after a few seconds my father spoke, "Okay, Akane. The engagement is off, you're both excused from your duties to unite the schools"

I nodded and finally felt relief, but something in my mind left me unsettled, as if I made a mistake. _Did I do the right thing?_ I asked myself, but before I could ponder the question any longer I saw Ranma get up quickly, walk out and slam the door.

And then I noticed that throughout the whole conversation he didn't say a single word.

AN: Yeah, I know haven't updated, but I have a brand new computer!!!! Yes! So more chapters should be coming out faster. Thanks for the reviews they help a lot. 'Til next time!  
Colabear

I


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Yeah, I guess there's a little angst in the story, but it'll get better! Well let's get on with it, already!

Chapter 3

"More peanuts Miss?" the voice of the flight attendant pierced into my mind, shaking me out of my reverie.

"No, no thanks" I smiled, and she proceeded to go to the next person.

I thought. 

I leaned my head back and wrapped the blanket I brought tight against me. The few days after my decision were tough as my mind once again revisited the past….

Seven years ago………………….

After Ranma walked out of the dinning room, both fathers got up and left me alone with my thoughts. Of course my victory over the head of both clans accepting my decision was bittersweet due to the reaction of my fiance. _Ex-fiance now, isn't he?._ My mind chose to remind me, I decided the only way to calm my doubts that were now plaguing me was to talk to him.

I walked out into the backyard feeling the soft, green grass under my feet, the sounds of Ranma beating up a dummy floating into my ears. As I got closer I slowed down and saw in wonder as he executed each move with such precision and control.

"What do you want Akane?" he said without turning around.

"I just wanted to see if you're doing okay" I asked.

He did a few punches and shook his head. "Why are you doing this?" the tone of his voice so soft I barely caught the question.

"I was just worried…"

"NO! I didn't mean why you came here to see me! I want to know why you're breaking the engagement off!?!?!" those steel blue eyes burned into mine, making me stumble backwards. Of course when I feel threatened I lash back with fury, "_No more" _I thought to myself as I stared back at him, calming myself down.

"Ranma….aren't you tired?"

"Tired of what?"

"Of everything…..I mean we don't exactly get along, we spend the whole time fighting"

"So that's why you broke it off, cuz we fight all the time"

"That's part of it" I bit my lip trying to put all the emotions of what happened at the wedding into words. "It's just that I can't force you to be with me if you don't love me. No matter how much I try to change myself or you. I just want my life back, all we do is fight, all I'm known for is being 'the uncute fiancee'. I need to look towards my future and you made it clear that we have no future together yesterday" the last few words came out as a whisper.

"Akane…."

"Yes, Ranma" he walked closer to me, so close that I could feel his body heat wash over me.

I looked up into his eyes, "Akane…. I..I-"

"AKANE! IS IT TRUE?!?" I whipped my head around and saw my sister Nabiki walking towards us.

I heard him sigh as he walked away from me. He turned around facing the practice dummy and said, "You'll change your mind, you always do Akane".

At that moment my sister was by my side, being quick on picking up tension she asked if everything was alright, I nodded my head and turned to walk towards the house answering Nabiki's questions along the way.

By the time dinner came around the whole household knew of the break-up, my sister Kasumi told me she was always there if I needed to talk and that she would respect my decision. Nabiki was figuring out how to make a profit from it, Ranma just sat in silence ignoring everyone around him.

The next day I woke up early for my daily run, got ready for school, and went to wake up Ranma. _"what are you doing? He's not your fiance anymore" _the thought came to me as my hand was about to open his door. I let go of the door knob and walked downstairs, with a feeling of loss creeping into my heart.

I went downstairs to eat breakfast and sat at my usual spot. My father reading the paper, looked up and greeted me with a good morning and asked if Ranma was getting ready for school.

"I don't know dad" I answered. Uncle Saotome made a noise as if to demand why I haven't woken his son, as I had since they moved in, but something clicked in his mind and he kept on eating. The rest of my family came down, except for Ranma who was still sleeping soundly and yet no one mentioned anything about him.

I finished breakfast and left for school. Arriving earlier than usual I had time to be with my friends, knowing that my sister will sell the juicy details of our breakup, I decided to tell them first. They weren't that surprised about it especially after the whole wedding fiasco and told me that I needed someone who actually appreciated me. We talked until the school bell rang and throughout the whole time I was scanning the school grounds for any sign of Ranma. I went into my classroom and sat down waiting for the teacher to start class when it hit me…..I'm actually in class on time, not only that I got a chance to be with my friends before class, like any normal teenager. I felt giddy and…..normal, I was actually happy for the first time. But my happiness was cut short when I saw Ranma come in ten minutes late and got punished for it, he picked up the water buckets and for one second our eyes met and what I saw there made me draw back as if someone punched me. It was a look of pain, anger, and betrayal. I was feeling guilty for not waking him, but my new resolve reminded me that I was looking out for myself now, not Ranma. Although I let myself believe that, the blanket of guilt was still wrapped around me every time I saw a glimpse of Ranma holding water buckets in the hallway.

As time went by I got more involved in my schoolwork and sports. Ranma and I fell apart so slowly that I didn't even realize when it happened. Eventually he moved out with his dad back to his mom's house. We still saw each other in school but it was not the same. My grades improved and I applied to college in the US. I heard from my friends that Ranma got into the local university for sports management. I got accepted at UCLA and my dad was against me going there, but allowed me to go at the end. He was very proud of me and set up a graduation party and the Saotomes were, of course, invited.

……back to the present

I snapped out of my thoughts not wanting to relive that memory. I noticed that we were getting closer to my destination and got all my belongings together. The plane finally landed and I couldn't wait to get out and stretch my legs. I grabbed my bags and hailed a taxi, the streets were quiet not unusual for a Sunday. The taxi stopped and I stepped out in front my destination. I ran my fingers through my hair, straightened up my jacket, breathed in the fresh autumn air, and rang the bell. I stood there for what felt like hours fidgeting until I heard the gates unlock, I couldn't wait to see my dad's face. I put on the brightest smile as the gate opened and then shock went through me.

"AKANE!!"

"RANMA!"

So yeah, I'm still here!! Whoo-hooo!!!! Sorry for the delay, it was winter season at the hospital which means lots of work. Hope you like this chapter, if there are any mistakes just note that I wrote this at 2am. Thanks for the wonderful reviews…you all rock!!!

-Colabear


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my dear, dear readers! Thank you all again for pushing me to write this story. There's a lot of you now so the pressure is on!!! This is a short chapter but I hope it satisfies your hunger for a little while….on with the show!

Unlock This Heart

Chapter 4

"RANMA!?!" she yelled in complete shock her brown eyes widening. _How long has it been since I heard that angelic voice? _I thought.

"Holy crap?! What the hell are you doing here on Sunday?" she asked. I mentally sighed,

"I could ask you the same thing. I needed to practice out my lesson plans for my students." I said as I opened the gate a little more to let her in.

"Oh…umm…sorry about my outburst. I just wasn't read- I mean expecting to see you here". She said as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well you surprised me too. Your father didn't tell me you were flying in to see him". She walked past me and I grabbed her suitcase out of her hand, catching a whiff of her lavender shampoo. After all these years she still uses that wonderful scent.

"Thank you Ranma. I wanted to surprise everyone," she said as she tucked a strand of her bluish black hair behind her ear. She looked around the yard and a dreamlike expression fell over her eyes remembering all those years she spent here while growing up. I took that time to look at how she's changed. Her hair was longer now and her face more defined. Her body was still slim but more curvy and the clothes she's wearing accentuated her body perfectly. I looked away before my thoughts went into another less pure direction.

"This place hasn't changed that much, huh Ranma?" she asked.

"No it hasn't, but you have?"

"So did you. I noticed your pigtail is gone"

I subconsciously grabbed the back of my head, "Yeah, I needed to get with the times".

"You look great Ranma" our eyes locked then and for an instant it felt like we were never apart.

"Ranma! Don't forget to put the equipment away!" We both turned our heads in the direction of Mr. Tendo's voice as he stepped out into the yard. He looked at his daughter not believing his eyes.

"AKANE"

"DADDY!" Akane ran up to her father and hugged him tight.

"My daughter, this is the best surprise you could give me."

"I'm so happy to see you dad."

I cleared my throat and excused myself from their home.

"Ranma, why don't you stay and have lunch with us?" Mr. Tendo asked. I looked towards Akane for any indication that she wanted me to be with them, but at the moment she was looking anywhere but me.

"Thank you for inviting me Mr. Tendo, but I'm sure you and Akane have a lot of catching up to do, maybe next time"

"Yes of course, you and Akane have a lot to talk about as well"

Akane stepped towards me and held out her hand. I took hold of it and shook it, savoring each moment. _I'm in so much trouble if touching her hand has this affect on me, _I thought.

"Thank you Ranma, it was really nice seeing you" she let go of my hand.

"It was great seeing you too Akane, we'll see each other around"

I waved to them both and stepped out on the street. I leaned against the cold wall and closed my eyes. _This is not good, five minutes with her and all my feelings are rushing back. _I sighed and walked home alone with my thoughts of Akane running through my head.

Everyone your reviews are awesome and inspiring, you can also send me a message if you have any questions on the story. I will try to answer them to the best of my abilities. I'll keep writing for you guys!!! Til next time!

-Colabear


End file.
